This invention relates to trailers and trailer accessories and, more particularly, to trailer and trailer accessories for loading, transporting, and off loading rectangular, International Standard Organization (ISO) containers having ISO corner fittings.
In preferred forms, this invention relates to container lockdown devices and wheel assemblies and, more particularly, to container lockdown devices which secure containers to trailers with the wheel assemblies attached to the trailers and methods for loading and unloading the containers therewith.
Containers constructed with dimensions according to the International Standards Organization (ISO containers) are commonly transported by tractor trailers. ISO containers typically come in lengths of twenty and forty feet, and each container has eight corners with each corner including a corner fitting. The corner fittings include an opening on each of the three exposed faces. Various components are attached to the corner fittings to lift, move, load, lockdown, and off-load the ISO containers. These components are generally bulky, complex, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use requiring several people, or the addition of extensive equipment, to perform a task such as loading. Further, the ground surface over which containers are being loaded or off-loaded is sometimes damaged. It is also necessary during loading and unloading to remove and replace many of these components thereby increasing the labor required and time necessary to load and unload ISO containers. Further, the frequency of use and kinds of uses for ISO containers are continually increasing. For example, ISO containers are now used for anything from typical transportation and storage to mobile office space. Hence, the disadvantages of these components are becoming more acute and have a greater cost impact every day.
Trailer loading and off loading components are of special significance. Containers are frequently loaded onto trailers when oriented at an angle to the trailer. The various trailer accessories currently available lack the ability to align ISO containers with the trailer, so that loading and off loading are overly time consuming and require two or more people to complete the task. Conventionally, trailers are provided with a single winch fixed at a central location near the front of the trailer. The single winch lacks the ability to align the container during loading and is unable to aide in performing other functions such as off loading. Substantial advancements have been made in tilting trailers to load/unload containers by shifting the undercarriage of the trailer as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,413 and 5,013,056 and trailer side shifting for alignment to payload as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,261 which are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. However, these references generally do not address alignment problems that occur while loading/unloading ISO containers from the trailer bed.
Another problem is presented when loading two twenty foot containers on the same trailer. When the front twenty foot container has been loaded onto a trailer, the centrally located winch is not positioned to efficiently pull the rear twenty foot container onto the trailer behind the front container.
When loading and unloading ISO containers without the aid of a crane, it is standard to attach wheel assemblies to the lower corners of the containers. However, it is typically necessary to remove the wheel assemblies from the containers during transport. Wheel assembly removal is necessary because of their bulk and the space constraints on the trailers and because the wheel assemblies make it more difficult to safely and efficiently secure the ISO containers to the trailers.
Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to provide an improved winch assembly having an increased ability to align containers as they are loaded.
It is an additional important object of the present invention to provide improved methods of loading and off loading containers which reduce time and labor for loading and off loading.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel assembly for loading and moving containers.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an improved method for raising and lowering containers on wheel assemblies.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide improved off loading pulleys for use with a winch assembly to off-load containers.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved off-load foot for off loading containers.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide an improved cable guide for aligning containers as they are loaded.
It is a still further important object of the present invention to provide improved container guides for aligning containers as they are loaded and off loaded.
It is yet another important object of the present invention to provide an improved lockdown mechanism for holding containers in place after they are loaded.
In carrying out the foregoing and other objects, the present invention contemplates an improved trailer with an improved trailer winch assembly having a movable winch apparatus. A winch transport assembly operates to move the winch apparatus to a desired position, and a control mechanism is provided to operate the winch apparatus and control mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment, the winch transport assembly comprises an extendable arm with the winch apparatus attached to the winch arm adjacent an outer end of the winch arm. The winch arm is slidably received in a guide shell centrally located on the deck of the trailer. Preferably, a second winch apparatus is provided on a second winch arm slidably received in the guide shell to move the second winch assembly preferably in an opposite direction relative to the first winch assembly.
The present invention also contemplates an improved method for loading containers onto trailers. The winch apparatus is moved to a desired position, and a winch cable is connected to a front corner of the container. The winch apparatus is then activated to pull the deck under the container.
In a preferred embodiment, moving the winch apparatus comprises moving the winch apparatus beyond the side of the trailer deck. Also, a second winch apparatus is preferably moved by the transport assembly beyond the other side of the trailer deck. To load a second container, the winch cables of the two winch apparatus are connected to the front corners of the second container. With the winch apparatuses extended beyond the sides of the trailer deck, the cables extend beside the first container to pull the second container onto the trailer deck without interference from the first container. To further enhance the loading process, the trailer is initially rolled underneath the container which remains substantially stationary until it is almost entirely on the trailer.
The present invention further contemplates an improved wheel assembly for attachment to the corner fittings of ISO containers. The wheel assembly comprises a rigid wheel frame and a wheel rotatably and slidably supported in the wheel frame. The wheel frame slides between lowered and raised positions relative to the wheel, and an attachment assembly is utilized to attach the wheel frame to the corner fitting of the ISO container.
In a preferred embodiment, the wheel assembly includes a jack plate spaced apart from the wheel to define a jack receiving area between the wheel and the jack plate. The preferred embodiment also includes a lock block which is received into a lock slot of the wheel frame to hold the wheel frame in the raised position. The attachment assembly includes an attachment block onto which the wheel frame is slidably mounted for quick removal of the wheel frame from the attachment block.
The present invention still further contemplates an improved method for raising ISO containers with a jack and the wheel assembly in the method, the jack is operatively positioned between the wheel and the jack plate, and the jack is activated to move the jack plate relative to the wheel. The lock block is then preferably inserted into the lock slot to hold the wheel in the raised position.
The present invention also contemplates an improved trailer including an inversion member. The winch cable extends around the inversion member and connects to the container to alter the pulling direction of the trailer winch apparatus. With the pulling direction of the winch apparatus changed, the winch apparatus operates to pull the container off the deck of the trailer.
In a preferred embodiment, the inversion member comprises a rotatable inversion pulley having a cable groove formed in its perimeter. Preferably, the inversion pulley is removably connected to a side flange of the deck and substantially inverts the pulling direction of the winch apparatus. The preferred embodiment further includes a second inversion member with the first and second inversion members being positioned at the same point along the length of the trailer. For unloading two twenty foot containers, third and fourth inversion members are preferably provided at a desired location along the length of the trailer different than the location along the length of the trailer for the first and second inversion members.
The present invention further contemplates an improved method for off loading containers from a trailer. In the method, the winch cable is extended around the inversion member, and the free end of the winch cable is removably attached to the container. The winch apparatus is then activated to pull the container off the deck of the trailer.
In a preferred embodiment utilizing two winch cables and where two twenty foot containers are located on the trailer, the winch cables are first extended around the first and second inversion members to off-load the rear container. Then the winch cables are extended around the third and forth inversion members to off-load the front container.
The present invention still further contemplates an improved off-load foot for use in loading an ISO container onto a trailer and in off loading an ISO container from a trailer. The off-load foot includes an attachment assembly for connection to a corner fitting of the ISO container, and a downwardly extending leg having an upper end connected to the attachment assembly and a ground end for engaging the ground surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the off-load foot also includes a base connected to the ground end of the leg. The edges of the base are turned up allowing the off-load foot to rock on the ground surface without damaging the ground surface.
The present invention also contemplates an improved method for off loading a container with the off-load foot. In the method, the off-load foot is attached to the corner fitting of the ISO container; the back end of the trailer is lowered until the ground end of the off-load foot securely contacts the ground surface lifting the end of the container off the back end of the trailer, and the trailer is pulled forward.
In a preferred embodiment, the back end of the trailer is lifted again, so that the off-load foot can be removed. After the off-load foot is removed, the back end of the trailer is lowered until the rear of the container contacts the ground surface, and then the trailer is pulled from underneath the container.
In another preferred embodiment, the preferred off-load foot is utilized during the last several feet of pulling a trailer with a cambered/arced deck under a 40 foot container, to keep from dragging the container bottom on the trailer. The rear of the trailer is lifted, and an off-load foot is attached to each rear corner of the container. The rear of the trailer is then lowered until the ground end of the off-load foot securely contacts the ground surface and lifts the rear of the container off the camber of the trailer. The trailer is then be pulled under the container to a loaded position.
The present invention also contemplates an improved cable guide in combination with a trailer having a winch apparatus and stake holes formed in the trailer deck. The roller guide includes a stake-hole post placed into one of the stake holes. With the stake-hole post in place, a guide portion of the cable guide is located above the deck and receives the winch cable to alter the pulling direction of the winch apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment, the guide portion is rotatably connected to the stake-hole post for rotation by the winch cable. Preferably, the guide portion is a circular disk with a cable receiving groove formed in its perimeter.
The present invention further contemplates an improved container guide for guiding and aligning a container especially during loading. The container guide includes an attachment mechanism for attaching a container guide body to the container and a winch cable attachment assembly for connecting a free end of the winch cable to the container guide body. The container guide also includes an elongated downwardly extending member having a length sufficient to extend below the surface of the deck and engage the sides of the deck.
In a preferred embodiment, the container guide body comprises two legs with one of the legs being the elongated member and the other leg having an aperture for attachment to a free end of the winch cable. Preferably, the elongated member also comprises an aperture for attachment to the free end of the winch cable, so that the container guide body is attachable in two configurations.
In another preferred embodiment, the attachment mechanism comprises a twist lock tab for locking in an opening of one of the corner fittings of the container. In this embodiment, the elongated member comprises a guide pin extending through a guide pin aperture in the container guide body. The pin is preferably cylindrical and rotatably received in the guide pin aperture.
The present invention still further contemplates an improved lockdown mechanism for holding a container on the trailer. The lockdown mechanism includes an attachment member for attaching to the container, a pivotal securement member for attaching to the deck and an extension member attached to both the attachment member and the securement member when the securement member is pivoted to a lockdown position. The securement member is preferably attached to an outer face of the side flange of the trailer deck, and the securement member preferably extends beyond the side flange to connect with the extension member. Thus, the extension member is positioned beyond the side flange of the deck.
In a preferred embodiment, the extension member comprises a substantially cylindrical pin extending through cylindrical openings in the attachment member and the securement member. Preferably, the extension member is substantially perpendicular to both the attachment member and the securement member. Further, a locking member is provided to hold the securement member in the lockdown position.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide an improved wheel assembly which can be attached to an ISO container during transport on a trailer.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide an improved lockdown mechanism which can secure an ISO container having wheel assemblies attached thereto during transport on a trailer.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved loading/off-loading container foot which can remain attached to an ISO container during transport on a trailer.
It is further an important object of the present invention to provide improved methods requiring less time and labor for loading and unloading ISO containers onto and off of trailers.
In carrying out the foregoing and other objects, the present invention contemplates an improved bottom wheel assembly for attachment to a container. The bottom wheel assembly includes a mounting bracket which attaches the assembly to the container, and at least one wheel rotatably connected to the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket and wheel, no matter which direction the container is moved, are always positioned below the container and inside of the extremities of the container.
In a preferred embodiment, the wheel comprises a non-castering wheel, and the mounting bracket comprises opposed components defining an upper pair of aligned lock pin openings and a lower pair of aligned wheel axle openings. The mounting bracket also has positioning shoulders sized to properly position the lock pin openings in an ISO container corner fitting. Preferably, the wheel assembly has three wheels and a lockdown extension extending from a wheel axle which extends through the wheel axle openings to mount the wheels to the mounting bracket. The wheel axle preferably includes a threaded lockdown extension and rounded lockdown extensions which cooperate with different lockdown brackets to secure the container to a trailer.
It is further contemplated that the described wheel assembly will be used in combination with a lockdown bracket, including a lockdown securement portion, and a trailer attachment portion. The lockdown securement portion attaches to the lockdown extension and to the trailer attachment portion thereby securing the container to the trailer.
In a preferred embodiment, the lockdown securement portion includes a lockdown flange defining an opening for receiving the lockdown extension therethrough and a threaded lockdown extension connector which is threadably connected to the threaded lockdown extension. The trailer attachment portion includes a pair of trailer clips attached to opposite ends of the lockdown flange and a central abutment block for fixed attachment to a trailer. The trailer clips are positioned on opposite sides of the central abutment block to secure the container to the trailer.
In another preferred embodiment, the lockdown securement portion comprises a pair of upper legs which receive the rounded lockdown extension between the upper legs and an upper surface of a trailer deck. Preferably, a pair of lower legs are positioned beneath the upper legs to hold the rounded lockdown extension between the upper and lower legs. The upper legs are somewhat movable, so that they are forced upwardly by the rounded lockdown extension as the rounded lockdown extension is forced into place between the upper and lower legs. The trailer attachment portion preferably comprises a stake hole connector attachable to a stake hole in the trailer deck. The stake hole connector includes a top plate mounted on top of the deck and a stake hole arm extending downwardly from the top plate through the stake hole. A bottom plate secures the stake hole arm in the stake hole.
The present invention further contemplates that the above described wheel assembly will be used in combination with a container. The container is preferably a rectangular ISO container having two front corner fittings and two rear corner fittings. It is further contemplated that the above described lockdown brackets will be used in combination with both the wheel assembly and the container.
It is still further contemplated in the present invention that the above described wheel assembly, container, and lockdown brackets will be used in combination with a trailer. The trailer preferably includes a trailer deck for supporting containers and a plurality of wheels rotatably coupled with the deck.
The invention is further directed to a novel lockdown mechanism for securing a container to a trailer. The mechanism includes a lockdown extension attachable to a container and a lockdown securement portion selectively connectable to the lockdown extension. A trailer attachment portion connects the lockdown securement portion to the trailer.
In a preferred embodiment, the lockdown extension comprises a wheel axle having a threaded front lockdown area and a rounded side lockdown area. In one preferred embodiment, the securement portion includes a lockdown flange and threaded lockdown extension connector as described above. The trailer attachment portion includes the above described clips and the central abutment block for fixed attachment to a trailer. Similarly, the trailer clips are positioned on opposite sides of the central abutment block to secure the container to the trailer.
In another preferred embodiment, the lockdown securement portion comprises the above described upper and lower legs which receive the rounded lockdown extension therebetween. The trailer attachment portion preferably comprises the above described stake hole connector attachable to a stake hole in the trailer deck.
The invention is further directed to a container foot having a substantially rigid foot mounting bracket for attachment to the container. A platform is pivotally attached to the foot mounting bracket.
In a preferred embodiment, the platform is a substantially flat, rectangular plate, and the foot mounting bracket and platform are positioned below the container and within the extremities of the container when attached to the container. The container foot is preferably used in combination with the container and a trailer having a deck that defines a container foot receiving slot having the foot mounting bracket held in the foot receiving slot. The foot receiving slot includes a widening mouth for guiding the foot mounting bracket into the container foot receiving slot, and the receiving slot is sized to securely hold the foot mounting bracket. With the foot mounting bracket securely held in the foot receiving slot, the container foot acts as a lockdown for the container.
The invention is still further directed to a novel mounting bracket for mounting various components onto a container. The mounting bracket includes a shoulder portion or mounting the bracket on the container and a substantially rigid attachment portion for having a selected one of a plurality components attached thereto.
In a preferred embodiment, the component is selected from a group comprising a container foot, a wheel assembly, and a lockdown extension. The attachment portion defines an opening having a key way, and one of the components includes a key received in the key way to fix that component from rotation. The shoulder is sized to properly position the mounting bracket relative to the container.
The invention is also directed to a novel trailer for transporting containers. The trailer includes a flat deck for supporting containers, and the deck has a front end, a back end, and opposed sides. A plurality of wheels are rotatably coupled with the deck and a hitch assembly is provided for hitching the deck to a towing vehicle. Preferably, the trailer also includes a pair of container foot receiving slots defined in the back end of the trailer. Additionally, the trailer preferably includes at least one of the above described lockdown brackets attached to the deck.
The invention also pertains to a method for loading containers on trailers. To load the containers, wheel assemblies are attached to two front corner fittings of the container and the container is pulled onto the trailer with a winch assembly. The wheel assemblies are left attached to the container, and the container is secured to the trailer with lockdown mechanisms for transport.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises attaching container feet to the rear corner fittings of the container and inserting the container feet into container foot receiving slots formed in the back end of the trailer. For some containers, wheel assemblies are also attached to the two rear corner fittings of the container and left attached for transport. Preferably, securing the container to the trailer comprises connecting lockdown brackets to lockdown extensions of the wheel axles of the wheel assemblies.